ceauntaygordenjunkfandomcom-20200216-history
Wiki News/Ben Linkin tops as highest-grossing teen actor of 2010
Were not talking about the highest-grossing films of 2010, were talking highets-grossing teen actors, if you already know that Toy Story 3 is the highest-grossing film of 2010. On of the stars from Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 1 are one of the highest-grossing teen stars to date. Ben Linkin is a star of Jane Hoop Elementary and has officially earned alot of money as usual. This 17-year-old remains as 2010's highest-grossing teen actor to date with a total of $1.8 billion worldwide. He stars into two blockbuster hits Sonic X: Return to Soleanna ($929 million) and Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 1 ($899 million). Dakota Fanning lands second place, not just a co-star of Jane Hoop Elementary, but star of Twilight as well. The 16-year-old actress nade $1.7 billion worldwide as she star into four films, The Runaways ($4 million), Best Friends Forever: The Movie ($166 million), The Twilight Saga: Eclipse ($693 million) and Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 1 ($899 million). She is the highest-grossing female actor of 2010. Blake Brown, another Jane Hoop Elementary co-star, made $1.4 billion in 2010. He stars into two films Will & Grace ($525 million) and Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 1 ($899 million). Fourth place goes to Miley Cyrus, yet again not just a star of Jane Hoop Elementary, but a star of Sex and the City as well. She made $1.2 billion worldwide from three films she starred The Last Song ($89 million), Sex and the City 2 ($288 million) and Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 1' ($899 million). And finally rounding up the top five is another Jane Hoop Elementary actress Amy Tammie with $1.1 billion from two films Bring It On: No Matter What ($218 billion) and Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 1 ($899 million). The actress is luckly to become the highest-grossing teen actress in 2011 within to star to three more films I Wanna Live The Dream, Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 2 and A BFF With Ghost Imagination: 2 Friends 2 Go. The rest in the top ten are Barbara Blue (Kick Ass with $96 million and The Final Rush: Part 1 with $899 million for total of $995 million), Taylor Lautner (Valentine's Day with $213 million and The Twilight Saga: Eclipse with $693 million for total of $906 million), Andy Watson (Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 1 with $899 million), Anna Johnson (Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 1 with $899 million) and Bart Simpson(Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 1 with $899 million). A lot of actors (except for Taylor Lautner) stars into Jane Hoop Elementary. But Taylor Lautner (along with Dakota Fanning) is the star of Twilight, as everyone else also stars into other films, except for Andy Watson, Anna Johnson and Bart Simpson. Leonardo DiCaprio is the highest-grossing adult actor of 2010 with $1.1 billion from Shutter Island's $294 million and Inception's $825 million.